Queer Friends
by the forgotten fate
Summary: Set in SotL. On a VERY hot summer day, the knights discuss their friend Alan of Treebond and his 'queer' behavior. RR.


Disclaimer: I own nothing breaths hardyou can't prove it! You'll never make me confess!!!

**QUEER FRIENDS**

Gareth of Naxen (better known as Gary to his friends) wiped the sweat from his upper lip and drank deeply from his canteen. Frowning at the warm water he looked at his friends. All lazily sprawled around the room.

"It's too hot!" complained Raoul, who had resorted to half his clothes in order to defeat the heat.

"Cousin you Prince of the land. Order your father to turn the heat down." Said Gary as he checked for remaining drops in his canteen.

"We could always go swimming?" suggested Alex, lying with half his body out the window.

There was series of groans from the knights.

"We're to mature for that now." Commented Jon, as peeled of his own shirt.

"Say Jon, where's Alan today?" asked Alex, his dark eyes clouded with some emotion.

"With George I think." answered Jon "why?"

Alex shrugged, "no reason."

Raoul hoisted himself up into a sitting position "spends quite a lot of time with George doesn't he?"

Jon shifted his weight. "They've gone to see his brother actually, something the two needed to discuss."

Raoul and Gary looked at each other. "Pity," Gary said slowly "There's a ball coming up. Lots of the court ladies will be there."

Jonathan snorted, "And since when has Alan EVER been interested in meeting the ladies?"

Gary took a deep breath as he removed his own shirt. "Is Alan interested in girls at all?"

Jon sat up frowning, but it was Alex who asked the question. "What do you mean?" asked the Duke's former squire.

"He means is Alan the sort of fellow who...prefers other fellows?" Raoul butted in.

Jonathan made an odd choking noise as Alex carefully pondered over what had just been said.

"You mean you think Alan is...queer?" Alex asked, his dark face surprised yet thoughtful.

"Yeah," mused Gary "He's always been secretive, and he's never been interested in girls, he always preferred to watch us swim rather then swim himself-"

"Don't you think if he was a boy-liker" interrupted Alex, unbuttoning his shirt and tossing it aside "he would have come in the water with us and wrestled and joked. It would provide a lot more, um...touching and so on."

"Alan just doesn't like to swim" Jon said tightly.

Raoul chucked, "perhaps he's embarrassed about his wee 'fellow'."

"Or perhaps he doesn't HAVE one!" Laughed Alex.

The three knights burst in to laughter, except the prince who looked as if he might faint. "You alright Jon," inquired his cousin "you look a little pale."

"It's the heat!" Jonathan squeaked as he untied his breeches as if to prove the comment.

"Well actually maybe he likes both." Commented Gary, returning to the subject. "Remember his birthday I saw a girl with black hair leaving his rooms"

"Was she pretty?" asked Raoul as pulled off his boots.

"I didn't get a good look," replied Gary as he followed his cousin's example, and untied his breeches. "But she looked fairly pretty."

"Well you know," said the out going Raoul who simply pulled his breeches down to his ankles discarding them completely. "He does spend a lot of alone time with George."

"No, I think George is in favor of the company of woman, _many_ woman." Alex said bitterly as he tugged down at his own breeches.

"Well how bout Myles than?" Raoul suggested, "All those times they we're supposed to be playing chess-"

There was a series of groans and gagging noises from the knights. "Don't be disgusting now!" scolded Gary, as he and Jon pulled of their sweaty breeches.

"Well who then?" he demanded, throwing his sweat stained clothes at Gary "have one of you been showing our lad the ways of 'manly love'?

Alex and Gary threw themselves at Raoul, wrestling and fighting. Jon on the other hand was paler then ever and breathing in big gasping gulps looking panicked.

There was a quick knock at the door and Roger of Conte entered. 'What's all this?" he asked, looking at the three half naked men lying on the floor and the discarded clothes. He raised an eyebrow. "Educating each other in the ways of queer love?" he asked. He looked at the prince, "Some odd friends you have cousin."

THE END

A/N: smiles Do you like it? Just a funny little piece I wrote in honor of the Dove waves to Dove members. Ummmm...hesitates I'm thinking of writing a sequel, where the boys try and make 'Alan' confess by seducing him. But I'm not sure so give me your opinion. I'm sorry for all the grammar and spelling mistakes. PLEASE don't review me JUST to tell me that. I know OK! I KNOW!


End file.
